


С первого взгляда

by Solie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solie/pseuds/Solie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, что любви с первого взгляда не существует. Не верьте тем, кто так говорит, - они врут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С первого взгляда

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на задание "Я не могу долго сердиться на тебя, детка...". Идея далеко не нова, но, надеюсь, понравится.

Говорят, что любви с первого взгляда не существует. Не верьте тем, кто так говорит, - они врут.

Впервые она увидела его на распродаже подержанных автомашин, когда ему было 29. Легкая улыбка и тоска во взгляде навсегда покорили ее стальное - как она думала - сердце. Его взгляд проник в самую ее суть, зацепив такие струнки души, о наличии которых она и не подозревала. Легко пробежав нахальными пальцами по ее боку, он усмехнулся и ушел в неизвестность. А она, сверкающая и влюбленная, молча смотрела ему вслед.  
Когда они встретились во второй раз, она поначалу не узнала его - так он изменился. Шло время, они все чаще бывали вдвоем. И с каждым прожитым днем он все больше походил на того парня, которого она повстречала тогда. Они оба любили ветер в лицо, хард-рок и дорогу, уходящую в горизонт.

Говорят, что любви с первого взгляда не существует. Не верьте тем, кто так говорит, - они врут.

Казалось, он знал ее всю свою жизнь. Разбуди его среди ночи, и он по памяти перечислит все ее отличительные черточки. На каждый ее чих он реагировал мгновенно, действуя уверенно и четко, как врач. Когда впервые он вывел ее на свидание, то жутко нервничал и переживал, скрывая свою неуверенность за бравадой и нахальной улыбкой. В их первый раз - настоящий первый раз, детские слюнявые поцелуи не в счет - она таяла и летела, словно на крыльях мечты. Она была его деткой. Его самой-самой любимой малышкой. Бывало, они ссорились, когда она слишком капризничала. Тогда он запросто мог уйти, хлопнув дверью, но всегда возвращался и тихонько шептал: "Ты же знаешь, я не могу долго сердиться на тебя, детка". Она прощала ему все: бардак, гамбургеры с луком, случайные интрижки. Ведь он всегда возвращался к ней.

Говорят, что любви с первого взгляда не существует. Не верьте тем, кто так говорит, - они врут.


End file.
